


Omega Makes His Wish

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Aug-Dec 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Meg, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Punk Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel's birthday is coming up and he only has one wish. The question is, will Dean be willing to give it to him?





	1. Dean's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN ABO Bingo on tumblr for my Meg/Dean/Cas square. Hope you all enjoy.

Dean leaned against the driver's side door of the pristine black Chevy Impala as his moss green eyes tracked every movement of the Beta and Omega across the parking lot. The pair had caused a stir amongst the campus. Mainly it was the Omega. The minute he arrived, the whole campus was up in arms. At first, Dean didn't know what to think. After all, he looked just like every other ‘rebellious' Omega Dean had ever seen. Hair that flopped in his eyes. Impossibly blue eyes that were rimmed with the thick black liner which was smudged ninety percent of the time. His slightly pink and perpetually chapped lips had a ring pierced through his bottom lip in an enticing way, close to the right-hand corner of his mouth. Not that Dean really pays attention to all of that crap, but the new kid made it impossible not to notice.  
  
Especially when he had the lithe frame of the straightforward Beta Meg Masters is always wrapped around him. In between classes, Dean would catch them together. Either sucking face or getting handsy in the hallway. The worst part is the way the Omega would look at Dean. No matter how occupied he should be with Meg, his blue eyes would lock onto Dean's, leaving the Alpha achingly hard and royally fucking confused.  
  
A sultry laugh floats across the parking lot. Dean's eyes watch as Meg hangs onto the Omega's arm, her fingers trailing down until their fingers no longer touch as he moves away from her. "I don't know Clarence!" She calls out to him. "Winchester is a bit vanilla."  
  
Dean watches, humiliation being overpowered by the interest as he watches the Omega make his way towards Dean. He crosses his arms over his chest. A smirk creeps across Dean's face when he sees the Omega bite his lip own lip, no doubt running his tongue along the ring. An action Dean has often found himself longing to do.  
  
"Hello, Dean," the smoky, whiskey, sound that comes out of the Omega's mouth always catches Dean off guard, even though he's familiar with it from the two classes they share.  
  
"Hey, Cas."  
  
The Omega slots himself up against Dean. He's so close that Dean can not only feel the heat of his body against his own, but he can make out the subtle tones of Cas' scent over the blockers.  
  
"Did you know," Cas starts, lifting his hand up to trace his finger along the silver chain that hangs around Dean's neck. Dean fights against his desire to pull the Omega closer, the clove and pine scent making his brain feel as if he got into his uncle Bobby's special liquor. "My birthday is coming up." Castiel continues, his blue eyes staring into Dean's.  
  
Dean clears his throat. "Oh yeah?"  
  
Cas nods, his touch now lightly tracing down Dean's chest. "And there's something that I really, really, really want for my birthday."  
  
Dean's breathing becomes labored as Cas's touch reaches the top of his belt. Cas eyes never leave Dean's and he can't seem to make himself blink.  
  
"What's that?" Dean finally manages to ask.  
  
Castiel moves even closer. Dean can feel the faint scratching of Cas' unshaven face as the Omega scents him, nuzzles into his neck. Dean's breath is caught in his throat when he feels the soft press of warm lips and a cool smooth metal ring to the hinge of his jaw. Cas' hand cups his half hard dick, stroking it slow blissfully and torturously slow, up and down through the fabric of Dean's jeans.  
  
"You're big, thick, alpha knot."  
  
Dean growls slightly, moving his head enough that barely a whisper of air can pass between their lips. "What about Meg?"  
  
As if she was waiting for that exact moment, she makes her presence known. Her hands wrapped around Cas' body as one hand makes its way up his shirt, the other, mimicking the exact motions that Cas is doing to Dean to Cas.  
  
"She's willing to share."  
  
"Or watch," she adds with a purr.  
  
"What do you say, Dean. Make my birthday fantasy come true?"  
  
Dean smirks at Cas. "Is your fantasy to have a threesome or just to be knotted?"  
  
Cas glances at Meg who pulls away at the silent command and quickly - and much to Dean's extreme disappointment - moves his hands, wrapping both his arms around Dean's neck to pull their bodies flush together.  
  
"You, Dean. You. In any way that you'll let me have you. Even if all you want to do is fuck my mouth." Cas winked at him, before teasing Dean's bottom lip with his tongue. "Think about it, Alpha." Cas stepped back, his hand reaching out for Meg and instantly twisting their fingers together as the walk off.  
  
Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Cas' retreating form. He had to admit, the offer was tempting. He had slept with Meg before and knew that she was a very active participant in bed. And the thought of being able to fuck Cas into the mattress as he presents his perfect little ass to Dean...  
  
"What the hell was that?!" The stunned laugh of Dean's friend Benny pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing," Dean answers gruffly, suddenly wishing he went with the other two.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure thing lover boy. Just get me home before you pop your knot."


	2. Omega Gets His Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twofer entry. Meaning that I'm writing this for not only my "Knotting" square with the SPN ABO Bingo but also for the DMPC :D Enjoy!

Castiel was surprised at how well his proposition went with the Alpha. It was all Meg's fault really. While they had their fun in the bedroom and pissing off the town folk with their PDA, they both knew that this, what they had between them wasn't going to last. It had become obvious when he happened to be standing downwind from Dean, the heady scent of leather, musk and a spice Castiel couldn't place, hit him like a slap in the face. Never in the twelve years since presenting at age ten, had a scent impacted him as much as Dean's had. It was only after he had ravaged Meg against the backside of the American Government lecture hall, that he realized why it affected him so.

He wanted _that_ Alpha. His body craved to be taken, pumped full and knotted, by that Alpha only.

And as God as his witness, he was going to have Dean knot him for his birthday.

But when the truth came down it, his self-doubt took over when over the following week since approaching Dean, he hadn't responded or said anything to either Castiel or Meg.

The Friday before his birthday, Meg was trying to cheer him up. Happily going on and on about the new organic honey and oat soap she had bought at Cain farms and how the owners Cain and Collette talked about the ten plus acres they dedicated to their own personal hives. Cas had to give the Beta credit, she was a great friend and even though he knew they would never mate or be together in that capacity, she would always be one of his best friends.

He was only half listening to what Meg was telling their group of friends when his body started to hum and come alive. He placed his head on the back of Meg's shoulder, where he could hide the fact that he was scenting the air. _Dean_ , his body sang for the Alpha and he looked up to notice Dean standing in front of them.

"You coming to our party or what?" Meg asks for Castiel, who has suddenly lost his voice. He bites at the right side of his lip, noticing the way Dean's bright green eyes follow the movement.

Dean clears his throat and his eyes wander from Castiel's mouth up to his eyes. "Yeah. Tonight or tomorrow?"

Suddenly feeling the cockiness from earlier, Castiel decides to tease Dean. He moves to place a kiss on the juncture of Meg's shoulder and neck, before running the flat of his tongue up and stopping just below her ear.

"Tonight," he whispers to her. "I want him tonight. I _need_ him tonight."

She turns her head to look at him. "Clarence?"

"I _need_ his knot," he says softly, his grip tightening on her hips.

He watches as Meg turns to Dean. "We were going to start the festivities tonight and probably last until Saturday. So if you have a commitment that won't let you play that long." Her voice holds the protective challenge to it. "I don't suggest you waste his time."

Castiel whines at the idea of Dean not being able to play with them.

Dean's eyes flick to Meg, an amused smirk creeps upon his beautiful freckled face before his focus is back on Castiel. "Just tell me when and where sweetheart."

Castiel holds his hand out expectantly and bites back the moan when Dean's fingers touch his skin while passing Castiel his phone. He quickly adds his number then sends himself a text. Once he feels his phone goes off, he hands back Dean's and notices the way Dean's fingers linger.

"It's BYOB, we'll have the other supplies," Meg says with a sultry laugh before winking at Dean. Castiel watches as Dean bites his lip and nods, before turning towards his class.

***

As much as Castiel wanted to sit near Dean during their Astronomy class, he didn't. He was proud of himself. He could feel himself merely days away from his heat and hadn't dropped down to his knees to suck Dean off or got down on all fours to let the Alpha see how wet with slick Castiel would get just thinking of him. He really, really, _really_ wanted to do those things too.

Instead, he sent a simple text with the address to his studio apartment and a time.

When Dean arrived, Castiel could smell the unease on the Alpha and instantly, his inner Omega came out. His need to comfort the Alpha was so strong, so new. He had never been impacted like this before and it was both frightening and thrilling.

He greeted Dean at the door, helping him out of his leather jacket. He then walked Dean to the bed, Meg was in the shower, leaving the two of them to talk. After getting Dean a beer, Castiel was honest with Dean. He told him that he had never had a true Alpha knot, as the only knot he had was the one Meg would peg him with when he was in heat.

He had also told Dean that he was okay with nothing happening between them tonight. While it was fairly obvious Castiel wanted Dean, he wasn't going to pressure the Alpha into a threesome he may not want to have.

That's when Dean had suggested that maybe he watches for a few. Perhaps once he gets a chance to see how Meg and Castiel are with each other he might be comfortable joining. Castiel agreed and very bluntly informed both Dean and Meg - when she had joined them after her shower - that he would much rather it be Dean to make him cum tonight. Dean choked on the beer he had drunk at that moment while Meg laughed and nodded her understanding. 

***

The three of them sat together at the foot of the bed. Meg's hands roamed under Castiel's shirt, while one of his hands started to work its way up her thigh, massaging and kneading the supple flesh. His other hand is on Dean's thigh, unsure of what the Alpha wants.

Dean moves closer to Castiel and Castiel's eyes flutter closed in anticipation of their lips pressed together. Before though, he feels the puff of air from Dean, the faint feeling of wetness and Dean undoubtedly licked his own lip.

"Touch me, Cas," Dean says softly before closing the distance between them. Castiel can't think, let alone move to touch him, as the sensation of Dean's soft, lush lips move against his. The kiss is slow, tentative, almost as if Dean is testing their willpower.  Castiel whimpers when Dean sucks at his bottom lip, his tongue teasing, playing with the silver hoop before he licks at the seam of Castiel's mouth. Castiel opens to him, allowing the Alpha to lick into his mouth, flood his senses with the smell of their combined arousal, the sweet smell he knows as his own slick and Dean's strong musk. Castiel moans at the taste of Dean, nutmeg, and cinnamon, and so very _Dean_. He wants more of it. To drown in it forever.

Dean pulls away, his teeth grazing against the stubble of Castiel's jaw as he moves his lips down. Castiel moves his head, giving Dean access to suck and nip and kiss to his heart's content. The move allows him to focus on Meg, lavishing her with the sweet and gentle kisses he felt she deserves and knows that she loves.

"LIft your hips," Dean's voice is husky and hungry, causing gooseflesh to break out along Castiel's skin.

Castiel does as he's told, hissing when the cold air of the room hits the overheated flesh of his dick. Precum glistens from the head and Meg bends down to his lap. He can see Dean's eyes on her and the little nod he gives before he feels her tongue flick against the slit then twirling around his purpling head, sucking on it lightly.

He hisses when she starts to bob her mouth up and down his shaft, her hand wrapped around the bottom, moving in tandem with her mouth as he feels Dean strong grip on his thighs, spreading Cas more open to him. He flops back onto the bed with a needy whine as he feels Meg hallow out her cheeks and a tongue roll against his balls.

"I-I-Oh God," he doesn't want to come this way. He wants to be full of Dean, whether it's his fingers, tongue or cock, Castiel wants to cum for Dean.

"Yes!" He all but shouts when the mouth on his balls moves lower to his slick soaked hole. He feels Dean kiss his puckered entrance before his tongue licks the slick from his cheeks. Cas groans again, the sensation of Meg's hot, wet mouth surrounding his dick while Dean's mouth teases his hole it too much and not enough at the same time.

Meg and Dean seem to sense this, both of them pulling away from Castiel.

Castiel digs his fists into his eyes, trying to control his breathing and to calm down. If he wants to make it to his endgame, he absolutely cannot blow it now. The deep chuckle from the side of the bed causes him to look over. In the short time in which Castiel was trying to calm down, Dean had stripped himself to his black boxer briefs. Castiel's eyes wandered his tanned taut skin. A smattering of freckles danced along his shoulder, stomach, arms, and legs. His legs are lean and bowed but sexy as fuck. He reaches his hand out, trying to touch Dean, but he laughs and shakes his head.

"I wanna watch you make her cum," Dean says and both Castiel and Meg moan.

Castiel doesn't need to be told twice. If he's focused on that, he can ignore his own weeping dick. He quickly throws his shirt off, as Meg moves herself to the center of the bed. Castiel starts to crawl over her, laughing when she tries to be modest by keeping her knees together under the towel that is still wrapped around her.

"Alpha," Castiel practically purrs and he can see Dean's body respond to the sound instantly. "That chair gives you a view of the mirror over the dresser."  He points to a chair near the head of the bed. It's angled in such a way that when Meg puts on a show for Cas, he can see them both in touching themselves in the mirror or he can just focus on her face in the bed.

Dean nods his understanding and sits in the chair. His long legs spread as he slouches down, getting comfortable for his show.

Castiel then brings his attention back to Meg. "Silly little Megan," he teases, pushing her knees apart and using his own leg to keep them that way. "Are we shy because of the audience?"

He sees the challenge flash in her eyes and she pulls the towel apart, revealing her ivory skin to both Castiel and Dean. "I don't know, Clarence. It is after all _your_ Alpha. Wanna show him what you can do with your amazing tongue?"

Castiel drops his head between her legs, his lips moving up and down her right thigh. He draws lazy patterns along her skin, gently sucking and scraping his teeth in the way that makes her wiggle and moan. His eyes flick to Dean, who's looking right at him and not the mirror. Castiel moans at the lusty gaze he receives.

He positions them so that Meg's left leg is over his shoulder to give Dean a better view of what he's doing. His left arm over his hips to hold her down and control her movements as she loves to grind herself into his face.

With his free hand, he barely breaches her lips with the tip of his middle finger and needs to bite her left thigh to hold back the moan at how wet she already is.

"Clarence, tongue. Now." Meg demands and Dean chuckles causing Castiel's eyes to flicker at Dean again.

Without warning, Castiel attaches himself, starting with her sensitive nub first. She tries to roll her hips into it, crying out at the feeling of his tongue flicking against her. He alternates between fast flickers of his tongue to slow, long, stroking licks and sucking. Above him, he hears the beautiful sighs and moans. The gasps and cries for more.

He can also hear labored breathing and sees Dean leaning forward now. His right hand is palming his dick as he watches Castiel fuck Meg with his tongue and suddenly his plan to ignore his own dick seems fruitless as the sight of Dean makes him throb painfully.

Reluctantly he pulls his eyes away from Dean and returns his focus to the beauty in front of him. He thrusts his tongue into her, his thumb gently rubbing circles on her clit. He loosens his hold, allowing her to fuck herself with his tongue.

Her moans become pants and Castiel knows she so very close to losing her shit. He wants to fuck her with more than his tongue, but he knows she's telling him no for his own enjoyment. He has a split second to debate on the consequences when he feels a strong grip on his own hips and a heavy, warm body draped over him.

"I want you, Cas," Dean growls in his ear, causing Castiel to moan into Meg's pussy.

"Oh Fuck!" she curses. "Make him do that again Dean!"

Castiel feels one hand travel from his hip to the swell of his ass where it squeezes. Castiel pushes his ass towards Dean, wanting him to spank him, lick him, fuck him, _anything_.

Dean gets the hint and moves his other hand in just the same way, using both hands to spread him and lick his hole again. This time Castiel moves his mouth to Meg's thigh again, biting it when he feels the tip of Dean's tongue fuck into him.

"Don't stop," Meg pleads, crying out when Castiel replaces his tongue with two fingers. Pumping them in the same rhythm in which he starts to fuck himself with Dean's tongue. Meg's thighs start to quiver. Her hand in Castiel's hair, tugging it wanting his mouth on her. He obliges, sucking on her clit and moaning as Dean adds a finger with his tongue, starting to stretch Castiel.

Castiel curls his fingers and bite Meg the way he knows she loves, causing her to scream his name as she cums. He feels Dean react to the sound of Meg's release, adding another finger to Castiel, pumping them quicker.

By the time Castiel has licked Meg from her high, Dean now has removed his tongue and is stretching Castiel with three fingers. Castiel pushes himself up onto his hands, fucking himself onto Dean's fingers.

"Alpha," he whines, no longer interested in the prep.

"Yes, baby?"

"Fuck me," Castiel begs. "Knot your Omega. Make me yours."

Dean growls, quickly removing his fingers.  The sound of fabric being removed and the panting of Meg and Castiel fill the air. Soon, Castiel feels the head of Dean's cock press against him and he has to fight with the instinct to just push back already. Slowly, as if not to hurt Castiel, Dean pushes the head past the ring of muscle, then wraps his arm around Castiel's middle. Once he's fully in, he pulls back slowly. The slow drag of Dean's cock makes Castiel moan loudly.

"More," he begs and Dean obliges. His hips starting to thrust a bit faster but still tortuously slow.

"So tight," Dean marvels, still holding Castiel with one arm and bracing himself with the other.

"Faster, Alpha… Please."

Dean complies, soon snapping his hips faster. Each thrust being met by the roll of Castiel's hips. Castiel is gasping as the thick head of Dean's cock hits him at just the right angle. His body burns from the stretch and the sheer excitement of having _this_ , this moment with Dean.

"Knot me, Alpha… Make me cum."

Again this makes Dean growl. Castiel moans Dean's name loudly as the Alpha pulls him back, holding the Omega's back flush to his chest. Dean is working faster, this new angle making Castiel loose his breath as each jolt hits him just right. He looks at Meg, her hand moving furiously between her legs. That's when Castiel notices she's using a vibrator on herself, fucking herself in time with Dean's movements.

"You want my knot, Cas?" Dean asks, his movements starting to stutter.

"Yes, Alpha, yes!"

Dean's head falls against Castiel's shoulder and on instinct alone he bares his neck to Dean. "Please Dean, please!" he begs again. He can feel Dean's teeth on his skin, the pressure of a bite as Dean slams their hips together and hold Castiel to him.

Castiel swears he hears Dean moan his name as his knot pushes past and locks them together. It's hard to really know as Castiel is shouting Dean's name, one of his hands reaching back to tangle in the short golden brown hair as the most intense orgasm he has ever had shoots through him. His vision goes black as his body spasms, thick ropes of cum paint his stomach, Dean's arm, and the bed. He feels his muscles milking Dean, making Dean moan again.

They are both gasping for air as a sultry moan breaks the silence and they watch as Meg climaxes again, the sight making Dean twitch inside of Castiel who huffs out a small laugh.

Carefully the two men collapse to the bed, where Dean kisses Castiel's shoulders and the back of his neck, while Castiel hums happily. Meg gets her towel and cleans up a bit before heading off to the bathroom.

Out of curiosity, Castiel runs his fingers along the area of where his mating gland is, a part of him hoping to feel warm blood from the bite. He didn't expect the feeling of disappointment when it's not there.

"Not while you're in your heat, Cas," Dean says softly, nosing at the sweaty hair behind Castiel's ear.

"I've wanted you since the first day you walked on campus. And I will have you Castiel Novak, but not yet."

Castiel smiles and moves his head to try to look at Dean. Dean leans over him, allowing Castiel to see him fully. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiles and presses their lips together. It's slow and sweet and full of promises. "Happy Birthday, Omega."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter to this. It will be in Castiel's POV :)


End file.
